Musical Gaje 3
by yuchunuke
Summary: parodi music , please read and review .. flame? I accept with pleasure


**Jreng Jreng Jreng!!**

Track One, Matahariku by Agnesss Mounicha,

Karin sedang duduk dikursi taman berwarna coklat kelam disenja hari. Karin sengaja tidak memakai kacamata biar keliatan aduhai cuantiiknya!!–muntah masal-. Karin memakai daster ibu-ibu mau kepasar, pakai sandal capit yang udah rusak, mana Karin duduknya sendiri lagi!-sereem-.

_Tertutup sudah pintu, pintu hatiku_

_Yang pernah dibuka waktu hanya untukmu_

_Kini kau pergi dari hidupku_

_Kuharus relakanmu walau aku tak mau_

Lagu diputer di radio jadul milik Karin yang disimpen disamping Karin. Sengaja Karin ngedengrin lagu ini karna katanya tadi siang Suigetsu bilang 'Amaterasu' ke Sasu, padahal maksud Sui 'Ama terasi atuh! Biar enak sambalnya!' ke Sasu yang kebetulan lagi boke jadi Sasu ma Sui masak ajah. Tapi apa hubunganya ama Karin? Soalnya dikira Karin, Suigetsu mau ngebunuh Sasu pake 'Amaterasu' makanya Karin malah jadi sedih, yang ditanyakan…EMANG SUIGETSU PUNYA JURUS 'AMATERASU'!?!?. Buodoh. (gaje ~_~)

_Dengarlah matahariku suara tangisan aku_

_Kubersedih karna panah cinta menusuk jantungkuuu_

_Ucapkan matahariku puisi tentang hidupku_

_Tentangku yang tak mampu menaklukan waktu_

Karin mulai berdiri dari kursinya sambil memegang pulpen butut yang dijadikan mike buat nyanyi. Karin kibas-kibas rok dasternya dulu biar terlihat menawan dimata orang, orang utan. Lalu Karin mengeluarkan suaranya yang…BOBROK!!

_Oohh berjuta kata pelangi didalam hati_

_Sejenak luluh bergeming menjauh pergi_

_Tak ada lagi cahaya suci_

_Semua nada berhanjak aku terdiam sepi_

_Aaaahhh_

**AIR TUSUKAN!! –hah?-**

"Byuseeett!!" seru Karin lari dari air jarum-jarum.

"Udah berapa kali sih gue bilang!! Jangan nyanyi di dipinggir pantai!! Sialan dasar!!" bentak Sui masih bawa-bawa Ulekan.

"Sok ngatur!!"

"Biarin!!"

Skip. Gak penting!!.

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

**Jreng Jreng Jreng!!**

Track Two, Bukan Superstar by Projehet Pup,

Semua anggota akatsuki lagi pergi kesalon Sayuti Malik –ampuuun!!- di laut segitiga Bermuda –dihajar-. Pakaian yang mereka pake persis kayak pengamen gelo di tengah jalan!. Polisi ampe digerebek ama mereka!. Ckckck. Konan juga termasuk lhoo. Kecuali Zetzu…NO WAY BOLEH!! -bahasa inggrisnya sengaja salah XP-. Walaupun penampilan mereka kayak udah badut duphan tapi wajah ganteng -gangguan tenggorokan- dan wajah cantik -cacar bintik2- mereka masih abadi.

Mereka juga dah bawa alat-alat band juga! Tapi kenapa harus ditengah JALAN!?. Malah bikin macet dari Garut ampe Bandung!. Padahal 'kan band Akatsuki nyanyinya di Jakarata … masa ampe Bandung!?. (gaje banget =_=).

**Pein:**

_Andai aku … Pasha Ungu … S'mua wanita 'kan memburuku …_

**Itachi:**

_Bila aku … Ariel Peterpan … Kau yakin nge-Fans kaya gue kereeeeenn …_

**Sasori,Hidan&Tobi:**

_Aaaa … Aaaaa …_

_Aaaa … Aaaaa …_

**Konan:**

_Seksyi badanya … Myulan Jamyela … Cantiknya dia … Seyperti akyu …_

**Deidara:**

_Giring Nidji … Sahabat aku … Dekat denganku … biarlah aku …_

**Sasori:**

_Tapi kenyataan aku bukan siapa-siapa … Ku ingin engkau mencintaiku apa adanyaaaaa …_

**Serempak:**

_Ku bukan SUPERTAR … Kaya dan terkenal … Ku bukan saudagar yang punya banyak kapal …_

_Ku bukan bangsawan … Ku bukan Kiayi … Ku hanyalah orang yang ingin dincintai …_

Dan tak disangka orang-orang yang tadi mau demo ama kemacetan yang dibuat band aneh ini malah jadi ikut-ikut nyanyi!?. Mpo-mpo yang jualan hantu jamu gendong (??) juga jadi malah bagi-bagi jamu gratis kepara penonton!!. Pak presiden juga malah jadi hadir lagi!.

**Deidara,Pein&Itachi:**

_Aaaa … Aaaaa …_

_Aaaa … Aaaaa …_

**Hidan:**

_Andai aku … Letto … Wes pasti aku wong jowoooo …_

**Sasori:**

_Tapi kenyataan aku bukan siapa-siapa … Ku ingin engkau mencintaiku apa adanyaaaaa …_

**Serempak:**

_Ku bukan SUPERTAR … Kaya dan terkenal … Ku bukan saudagar yang punya banyak kapal …_

_Ku bukan bangsawan … Ku bukan Kiayi … Ku hanyalah orang yang ingin dincintai …_

…

**Tobi:**

_Kata orang … Ku mirip Glen Fredliii… Suara merdu wanita jatuh hatiiii …_

**Konan:**

_Naaaamun s'mua itu … Hanyaaa mimpi (this wait baby)… Bagimuuuuu … (Wahooo … Wahuuuuuuuu) …_

**Itachi:**

_Jadi, s'mua itu hanya mimpiii (hahaha) …_

**Konan:**

_Yaiyalha … Masa ya iya donk? (hahahahaha) … Duren ajah dibelah … Bukan dibedong! (HAHAHAHAHA)…_

Bener daah nie mah … masa Barack Obama juga ampe dateng jauh-jauh dari Amrik!?. Gimana gak macet!?. Mana pake stasion tipi sgala lagi!. Anggota Akatsukinya juga malah senyam-senyum ajah, padahal lagunya juga diiringi pake doger monyet, monyetnya lagi nemplok di punggung Itachi lagi –diamaterasu-.

**Serempak:**

_Ku bukan SUPERTAR … Kaya dan terkenal … Ku bukan saudagar yang punya banyak kapal …_

_Ku bukan bangsawan … Ku bukan Kiayi … Ku hanyalah orang yang ingin dincintai …_

**Konan:**

_Kamu bukan superrr … Kamu bukan setarrr … Kalau digabungin kamu bukan superstarrrrr …_

**Serempak:**

_Ku bukan bangsawan … Ku bukan Kiayi … Ku hanyalah orang yang ingin dincintai …_

_Aaaa … Aaaaa …_

_Aaaa … Aaaaa …_

Dan lagupun berakhir dengan sorakan para penonton gila yang lagi heboh sendiri di atas genteng. Wahuuuu. Pas lagu berhenti para penduduk langsung menghajar Akatsuki sampai almarhum ditempat XD.

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

**Jreng Jreng Jreng!!**

Track Three, Menunggumu by Crishye _feat_ Ariel.

Naruto dan Sasuke sama-sama pake celana pendek warna putih, bedanya baju Naruto orange sementara Sasuke hitam yang sebenarnya tuh pakaian belum dicuci selama 3 tahun. Jarak mereka berdua 1000 meter. Di sela-selanya ada piano jadul warna hijau gelap yang lagi dimainin ama Sakura.

_**Sasuke:**_

_Didalam sebuah cinta terdapat bahasa_

_Yang mengalun indah mengisi jiwa_

_Merindukan kisah kita berdua_

_Yang tak pernah bisa akan terlupa_

_**Naruto:**_

_Bila rindu ini masih milikmu_

_Kuhadirkan sebuah tanya untukmu_

_Harus berapa lama aku menunggumu ? …_

_Aku menunggumu …_

Ini lagu sengaja di putar di lapangan aneh yang besar dan ditambah-tambah pake hujan bo'ongan dari mobil pemadam kebakaran. Sakura juga ikut-ikut mendramatiskan suasana dengan acara mengundang Sasuke ke lapangan kelewat besar di tempat lain ama Naruto di lapangan besar ini buat nyanyi lagi ini yang diiringi piano buatan Prancis (Parapatan Ciamis) yang Sakura beli di pasar loak. Walaupun latarnya bobrok, tapi dengan gaya Sasuke ama Naruto yang dibuat seperti sepasang kekasih ini sangatlah menyentuh hati. (bayangkan Naru ma Sasu memakai baju putih-putih kayak malaikat digang berwarna putih disertai piano klasik warna putih).

_**Sasuke:**_

_Didalam masa indah saat bersamamu_

_Yang tak pernah bisa akan terlupa_

_Pandangan matanya menghancurkan jiwa_

_Dengan segenap cinta aku bertanya_

_**Naruto:**_

_Bila rindu ini masih milikmu_

_Kuhadirkan sebuah Tanya untukmu_

_Harus berapa lama aku menunggumu ? …_

_Aku menunggumu …_

_Aku menunggumu …_

Dan kali ini … ehem … Naruto menangis tanpa lebay karena Naruto benar-benar 'menunggu' Sasuke sang kekasih agar kembali ke Konoha (O.O). Pas banget malah, Naruto nangis sambil nyanyi yang sangat menghayati + hujan-hujanan buatan Sakura ini. Manteb dah. Walaupun sekarang nie Naruto cuman nyanyi sendiri, padahal ditempat lain Sasuke juga ikut nyanyi ini + hujan-hujanan buatan Sakura.

_**Naruto:**_

_Aku masih menunggu …_

_Bila rindu ini masih milikmu_

_Kuhadirkan sebuah _

_Harus berapa lama aku menunggumu_

_Aku menunggumu …_

_Aku menunggu …_

"Naruto …" seseorang memanggil Naruto. Naruto menoleh kebelakang dan matanya melebar.

"Sasuke …" samar-samar terlihat Sasuke yang tersenyum. Naruto kembali menangis.

"Aku menunggumu … tetap menunggumu kembali" gumam Naruto sebelum akhirnya bayangan itu hilang.

"Aku disini, Naruto …" tak jauh dari Naruto berdiri Sasuke yang sama-sama menangis ditengah lapangan yang diguyuri hujan beneran, pemadam kebakaranya dah pulang karena airnya abis =.= …

(author )

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

**Jreng Jreng Jreng!!**

Track Four, Gelora Asmara by Derby Romero,

Jaket item, sepatu kets putih, kaos merah bergambar dora, celana jeans abu-abu. Itu pakaian yang sekarang di pake Neji. Sebenarnya tuh jaket Neji pinjem ke Itachi soalnya jaket yang punya Neji tuh udah jebol bak atap dimakan tikus (??). kalau soal sepatu, sepatunya dicolong di toko sepatu sepasang kekasih yaitu Kakuzu ma Hidan. Oh ya, tidak lupa dengan iringan piano bekas dipake adegan SasuNaru tadi.

_Datanglah nyatakanlah cintamu  
Katakan bahwa kau menginginkan diriku  
Datanglah bawalah bunga-bunga  
Agar kau dapat membuat diriku terbang_

Neji mengayunkan tanganya sambil muter-muter ala pasha ungu, terus ngambil bunga raflesia yang dikerubungi banyak belatung, tuh bunga dipeluk-peluk ampe lalatnya berpindah tempat ke rambut panjang Neji nan bagaikan kuntil anak! Tiba-tiba Neji garuk-garuk kepala ampe tuh rambut jiga nenek lampir. Wakakakak! Trus Neji lari ke sungai terdekat buat cuci wajah, taunya wajahnya malah lebok penuh bintit-bintit … dalam hitungan detik … "GYAAAAAAA!!!!!" dan terbanglah Neji entah kemana ampe kepenjuru langit.

_Datanglah nyatakan janji cinta  
Yang akan kau ucapkan itu yang terakhir  
Datanglah bawalah aku pergi  
Bersama dengan semua gelora asmara_

Neji kembali lagi ketempat dengan penampilah yang baru! Stay kul men!! Ternyata sekarang Neji ada di taman Nasional Konoha, tempat bunga-bunga langka ada disitu, termasuk bunga yang namanya gelora cinta, Neji demen banged tuh ama bunga itu, alasanya … dulu Gaara tercintah ngasih tuh bunga sambil ber-kiss ria dikursi yang panjangnya 12 meter! Gaara duduk dengan (sok) manis sambil kedap-kedip amata no jutsu ke dan tmunculah ide Neji untuk nyamain lagunya derby ama tuh bunga, kurang kerjaan ajah tuh!. Dan ternyata Neji kreatif juga yak! Bawa hapenya buat dijadiin pemutar music.

_Hidupmu indah  
Hidupmu indah_

**Sabaku Kyuu!!**

"Anjiss!!"

"Ngapain loe bergaya kayak gitu!! Malu-maluin ajah!!"

"Sori atuh …"

"Gak ada sori-sori … udah sono!! Pulang!!"

"I-iyeee"

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

**TRACK BONUS :**

**Jreng Jreng Jreng!!!**

Track Five, Hot N Cold by Kitty Purry ,

Tsunade siap untuk dance-dance yang gak jelas, pake kaos kaki belang, rambutnya makin gondrong, kulitnya berubah jadi warna kecoklatan abis dicat (??), pakiannya jadul abis cuman pake kaos warna pink gambar Cinderella, dan kaos yang amat pendek warna hijo kemerlap –seksi neeh !!-. Di samping Tsunade udah ada Jiraya ma Oro yang amat keren dari abat ke 10 –abad terakhir bukan ya ?-

_You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah, you PMS like a bitch  
I would know  
_

Lagu di putar di sawah punya Orocimaru –(??)- buat cari kenang-kenangan gitu loh. Mana sekarang Jiraya jadi model terkenal untuk sementara lagi.

_'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
_

Tiba-tiba Jiranya ngdance dengan godaaan para cowok-cowok gila, Jiraya pun nyanyi sambil gayanya yang heboh bener !!! dan suara yang seperti kodok kejepit pintu.

'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

…

'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

**Chuuuu!!**

"oh dewa jansin **ku**uuu…**nyuk!!"**dan tiba-tiba Tsunade pun teriak pas lagi ketemu ama Kakakshi –pacar barunya-

"hei, kau cantik hari ini!"jawab Kakashi sambil ngebenerin kerah kemejanya.

"ooooommmmmiiiiigggggooootttt!!!!!"

Dan akhirnya Tsunade dan Kakashi sambil bertemu sambil pelukan ria dengan senang .XD

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

Hm … sorri kalau yang ini sepertinya gak bermutu banget + gak nyambung abis … ini buatnya juga asal-asalan =.=". Biasa, lagi bad mood masalah sekolah mau UAN TTATT

MAAF MAAF MAAF MAAF !!

Err~

Untuk track bonus yang diatas , itu pemberian dari seseorang yang minta dimasukan ke sini +_+".

Hm, kayak na ini gak bertema humor lagi deh~

Malah jadi medlow/angst gini TTATT

Tapi akan ku usahakan untuk MG 4 nanti isinya bakal humor dan panjaaaaang .. ^^

Sementara Hiatus dulu yaaa, ada UAN niee TTATT

Ok, mind to review ? PLEASE!!


End file.
